Finchel and Quick in NYC
by gleegleek10101
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, Finn, and Puck all in New York together after college. Their life together and the struggles that come with it. Please read and Review!
1. NYC 1

Disclaimer: don't own glee... too bad.

A/N: This is like something that I have read, but written my way! Hope you like it!

"Rachel! We need to get to work!" Quinn yelled early on a December morning. "We can't be late again!"

Rachel got out of her bed where she was comfortably snuggled close to Finn. Her bare feet touched the cold floor when she looked out the window to see it snowed yet another few feet. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck had all moved to New York after graduating from McKinley. Rachel and Quinn were the first to graduate then Puck, and Finn still stuck barely passing his classes. He was struggling but making it through with the help of Rachel.

"I'll be down in 5!" Rachel said rushing into the bathroom. Rachel loved waking up next to Finn everyday. They were lucky that her dads put in the bid for the two-story condo; two bed and bath, and downstairs living area and kitchen. It was small but it suited what they needed.

Rachel quickly put on leggings, a pencil skirt, printed crop top, and UGG boots. She ran downstairs to meet Quinn anxiously waiting with their coats and scarves.

"Lets go! We have 15 minutes!" Quinn said rushing out the door.

The two girls ran down the streets rushing to get to their work. Forever 21 was 5 minutes away from their condo and normally walked every morning. It was black Friday weekend and they had to get there to work the registers, for the customers who would impatiently wait to be checked out.

" I know you and Finn were up all night and I don't need to know about it, just next time set your alarm before you two 'go to bed'."

Rachel laughed. "Quinn you know I would never do that before work the next day. That is just for the weekends." Rachel said jokingly.

"Then what really happened last night?" Quinn asked as she took of her coat and hung it up in the backroom.

"Finn has a huge mid-term today and I was helping him study." She turned to Quinn. "I am really worried about him. I don't know that he will finish. I have talked to him about other options, but he doesn't seem to be interested."

"Rachel, I know you are worried, but these things he needs to find out for him self." Quinn was afraid that Finn hadn't told Rachel that he was thinking about going into the NYPD. He had told Puck and Quinn a few weeks ago when Rachel went out to get dinner.

"We need to get to work ladies, Berry and Fabrey folding table." their manager said walking quickly to the registers trying to get ready for the mob of people trying to find exactly what they needed.

"Come on Rachel, let just get this 9 hour shift out of the way and then we can talk about it."

OoOooooOO

"I totally bombed that mid term." Finn said walking into the condo.

"You think so?"

"I know so. My professor graded them right after we turned them in and I failed it completely. He said if I don't bring my grade up he will have to fail me for the semester and I will have to take the course for the 3rd time."

Puck just sat in the living room looking at the T.V playing video games on X-Box.

"Puck! Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, something about you and Berry for the 3rd time."

Finn sighed. He knew Puck meant well, he just got caught up in his games. We slowly walked up to his and Rachel's room. He read the note sitting on his night stand:

_Good luck! I believe in you!_

_-R_

He knew Rachel would be disappointed, more so his mom and Burt than Rachel. He saw Rachel's phone sitting on her dresser. He decided to take it to her. Anyways, what did he have to lose. They had a two weeks off and the group of four had thought that it would be a good idea to go back to Lima to visit parents. On the walk there Finn thought about how he would tell both his mom and Rachel about his thoughts on joining the police department. He knew they would both worry about him, and only make Rachel more crazy about safety. When he got to the busy store the first thing he saw was Rachel and Quinn dressing mannequins in the display windows. Rachel looked up and waved. She ran to meet him, and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How did you do?" she asked with anticipation.

" Well, that's not why I am here. We will talk about that when we get home. You left your phone and I thought I would bring it to you."

"Thanks! You know me and Quinn have a lunch break in about an hour so you and Puck should meet us at the coffee shop down the street."

"I'll let Puck know. See you in about an hour?"

"Yep, see you soon." Rachel said as she stood on her tip-toes to give Finn a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel walked in to see her manager looking at her unhappy. "Rachel I know you love your boyfriend, but save the chatting until after your shift."

"Kurt I know you are serious about this sale, but loosen up a bit." Rachel tried to convince her friend.

She knew Kurt was going crazy with all the people in the store. She never thought she would work in New York with her two best friends in one of her favorite stores.

"Berry you better get back to work." Kurt said leaving to go split up a fight over hand back in the accessory room.

"I know Kurt is our friend and all but he has become so up tight about everything lately." Quinn said wrapping a scarf around the mannequin's neck.

"He just has a lot of stress on him lately with the Christmas sales and the auditions with Broadway. His life is going the way he wants and he doesn't want anything to change."

Rachel said hopping down from the display window.

"So what did Finn want?" Quinn asked.

"he just came to give me my phone and I told him and Puck to meet up at the coffee shop in an hour for our lunch break."

"Did he tell you about his test?"

"No, I don't think it was good though. I mean I know I have to be hopeful for him and everything, but the way he was acting it couldn't be good."

"You never know."

OooooOOOooOOOO

Three hours later the girls rushed out of the busy store to see the boys standing outside the store greeting them with open arms and kisses on the cheek.


	2. NYC 2

Disclaimer: Don't own glee.

A/N: Please keep reading and reviewing letting me know how you liked it!

The snow was falling as Rachel and Quinn were walking home from the store. They were both happy that they had two people waiting for them to come home. Since they moved to New York they had all spent everyday together. Never did they not do anything together. They stuck together, like their own family. Quinn and Puck talked about getting married, they were just waiting for the right time. Finn had never exactly told Rachel that he would marry her, but deep down she knew that he would. When they got home they opened the door smelling the smoke from a fire in the fireplace. The condo was warm and inviting. The first thing the girls saw was a small Christmas tree sitting in the corner of their living room. The boys were stringing lights around it when they walked in.

"Hey Rach." Finn greeted her.

"Hey Finny." She said reaching up for a hug. "When did you guys go and get this?"

"After we ate." Finn said trying to untangle the lights strung around Puck.

"I'll go get some ornaments!" Rachel said excitedly.

"When are you going to tell her?" Quinn asked making sure she was talking low enough so Rachel couldn't hear.

"I was thinking about tomorrow or when we were in Ohio in a few weeks,"

"Finn you need to tell her the longer you put it off the longer it is going to take for her to accept the fact that you want to do this." Quinn stopped talking when she heard Rachel's foot steps down the hallway.

"I was thinking of a more traditional theme this year instead of it all just being thrown on there like last year." Rachel said handing the boxes over to Finn. "What do you think Quinn?"

"I think that Puck and I will decorate the tree while you and Finn go for a walk in the park." Quinn said handing coats over to her friends.

"I don't understand, we have always decorated the tree together, well for as long has we have been in New York." Rachel asked confused.

"Don't worry Finn will explain." Puck said ushering them out the door.

"Finn do you know what they are talking about?"

"Uh, yeah. They just wanted me to tell you about my grade on my exam."

"Was it good?"

"Not exactly. I failed, but don't be mad. I-"

Rachel cut him off, "I don't care if you failed or not, well I do care, but I'm not mad. I just feel like there is something you aren't telling me. We said that when we moved here there would be no secrets, I just don't feel like you are telling me everything."

"Rachel, please." Finn stopped and took Rachel's hands. "I know and I promise that I will tell you everything, I just need to you listen right now."

"Okay." Rachel said worried.

"I have been thinking, well I have been looking into going into the NYPD. I just feel stuck in school right now and no matter how hard I try nothing works out for me. I don't want you to worry because they are trained for the worst. There is nothing you should worry about. I know I can do this. This is something that I believe I can do. I just want you to be supportive in whatever choice I make."

Rachel was silent for a while before she said anything. "Have you told your mom?"

"No."

"You need to, I will be right there with you when you do. I am proud of you Finn." Rachel reached up and kissed Finn.

Finn slowly pulled away from the kiss and saw tears streaming down Rachel's face. "Rach, I thought you were okay with this?"

"I am, it's just a lot to take in."

"I'll be fine, we'll be fine Rach. Don't worry. You can go with me to talk to some of the officers about what is involved."

OoOOOOooooooOO

The next morning Rachel woke up with a pounding headache and Finn absent from the spot next to her. It was Sunday Quinn and her had the day off. They had planned to go out and go Christmas shopping for the boys and their families. Rachel slowly walked into her closet and saw the massive piles of Finn's clothes laying on the floor. She was so tired she didn't even stop to fold them, she grabbed her robe and walked down the stairs. The only thing she saw was the Christmas tree lights on, no one was home. She walked back upstairs to see if Quinn was still in her room, but saw a note on the door

_Be back soon!_

_-Q_

Rachel thought they would be back in an hour or two so she decided to hang in and watch Christmas movies on TV. She grabbed a cup of coffee, a blanket, and a seat on the couch. The last thing Rachel remembers seeing was the beginning of _The Santa Clause _when she was woken up by the sound of Finn's voice.

"Rachel? Rachel are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes, the headache still present. "Yeah, I guess I just fell asleep. Where did you guys go?"

"Just to get tickets for the flight home and some other shopping." Finn said gently lifting Rachel's legs up and sat down near her feet. "Do you feel okay?"

"I just have head ache, I'll be fine."

"I'll go make lunch. We got somethings to make lasagna. Vegan of course."

Rachel just smiled and pulled the blanket up closer as Finn got up.

OoOooooOooOOOo

Quinn quickly ran into Rachel and Finn's room. She had a feeling that Rachel wouldn't be up again. This time not for work, to go with Finn to the police station. Neither of the two were up and they both had 10 minutes to get ready and go.

"Finn, Rachel! You need to get up. You have ten minutes to leave to go the the police station."

Finn slowly lifted his head up. "Okay thanks Mom."

Quinn just shook her head and walked off to get Puck. Puck came in with a air horn and stood by Finn's head as he held down the top with his finger.

Finn jumped out of bed to see Puck standing there laughing.

"There is a think called an alarm clock. Use it." Puck said walking out of their room.

"Rachel, its time to go." Finn said walking into his closet.

"I think I am going to stay home, I don't feel well again. You go without me." She said turning onto her other side.

"Baby are you okay?"

"I don't know, I'll call the doctor later today."

"Don't worry, I'll call the station and reschedule. I will go call the doctor." Finn said walking out to find Quinn.

"Finn you really need to go." Quinn said poring herself a cup of coffee.

"I know, but Rachel isn't feeling good and I am going to take her to the doctor to find out what's wrong. Has she told you anything?"

"No, not that I know of, she hasn't been acting weird or anything." She just watched as Finn called the doctor. Quinn put down her cup and walked into Rachel's room. Rachel was always up early, but for the past couple of days she has been sleeping in.

"Rachel?" Quinn said quietly.

"Yeah?" Rachel said sitting up in her bed.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"I guess, I have been really tired, and for some reason my feet have been swollen. But other than that I think I am okay."

"Rachel do you think your..?"

"No Quinn, I don't! I can't think of anything that's went wrong, but no!"

"You never know."

"Rach, get ready, your going to the doctor in an hour." Finn said as he walked into their room.

Rachel slowly got up and went into their closet. She was trying to find something comfortable to wear when she saw jeans and a cute top that she had just gotten a few weeks ago. When she went to put on the jeans she noticed that they were a little tight. But didn't think much about it and hurried down the stairs to go.

OoOoOoOooOOOO

Finn and Rachel walked into the office. They took a seat and waited to be called.

A nurse walked out into the lobby. "Miss Berry, the doctor is ready to see you."

**A/N :Thanks for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! I want to know what you think! I am open to new ideas! Please keep reading!**


	3. NYC 3

Disclaimer: Don't own glee... or anything. Not new information.

**A/N :Thanks for the reviews! keep reading and reviewing! Always let me know what you think should happen next! **

OoOoooOOOoO

"So what did the doctor say?" Quinn asked as Rachel and Finn walked into the house.

"Just that I am retaining fluids which makes my feet swell and bloated. And that always adds a few pounds. That's all. Nothing bad."

Quinn just looked at Puck and shook her head. "Okay, glad it was nothing." Quinn said unconvinced.

Rachel walked into her room to clean up. She was folding laundry when Quinn walked in.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" Rachel replied looking up from the mountain of clothes.

"I was thinking, well more like Puck and I, have you taken a pregnancy test? I mean because you have all the signs and everything and I just thought-"

"Quinn," Rachel cut her off, "If the doctor told me it was nothing, there is nothing to worry about. Don't worry, the whole way to the doctors Finn kept asking me questions and I kept telling him that I was fine, and when we got to the office and the doctor told us that it was nothing he still didn't believe me. Yes I have considered it, but no, I don't think I am pregnant."

"Rachel."

"If it makes you happy I will do it now."

OOOooOoOoOoOoooOOO

"Finn I don't know, I think she is, you can totally tell, and if she is oh well, get married. Your going to start the police academy and she has got jobs on Broadway and at the store. You guys are fine, and not to mention her dads who would do anything for her."

"But if they find out that she does have a bun in the oven and that we aren't engaged or anything they will freak."

The two were getting dinner for the girls and they were planning on having a movie night with all their favorites. Popcorn and everything.

"You know Quinn has been bugging me about getting married and starting a family. I want to, I just don't have the money right now, I know that I want to, and I have been trying to pick up more hours at the hospital, but nothing is working in my favor."

Finn tried to hold back his laughter. He would have never guessed that Puck would be a ER Nurse. He knew that Puck had wanted to help people, but never thought of a nurse.

"Finn, why don't we tell the girls to eat in and why don't we go do something crazy."

OOOOOoooooooOoOoOoOooOOO

The two boys walked in the door with snowy boots and wet scarves. Their girls greeted them with warm hugs and kisses. Rachel took Finn's hands.

"Finny I need to tell you something."

**A/N : I know it was a short chapter, but it had to be this way(: **

**School work is piling up and I have not had that much time!**

**Thanks for reading! Keep it up!**

**Reviews are greatly accepted. **


	4. NYC 4

Disclaimer : Same as always!

**A/N : I know that the last chapter was really short... well really really short, but I promise that this one will blow you away! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! (:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachel took Finn's hand and pulled him into the living room. Puck and Quinn followed.

"Finny."

"Yeah?"

"I'm having a baby." Rachel did everything to try not to smile until she saw the reaction on Finn's face.

"Really? Your not kidding?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Rach, this is amazing! But there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

Finn pulled out a small box with a blue bow on it.

"Finn is that a Tiffany's box?"

Finn got down on one knee, "Rachel will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes Finn! Yes!"

Finn got up and slipped the ring onto Rachel's finger. Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. All she could do was kiss him. She wished that kiss would have lasted forever. Rachel turned around and saw Puck with his arm around Quinn who was crying.

"Rachel, you are one lucky girl." Quinn said wiping her eyes.

"Quinn." Puck said.

Quinn didn't answer, she just went over to Rachel and gave her a hug, "Rach I am really happy for you."

Finn looked at Puck and nodded. Puck took out the little Tiffany's box and set it on the counter. Puck walked out of the room. As he walked he remembered how the two picked out the rings that night. Both something small that they could afford. Rachel turned around to see yet another small blue box and bow sitting on the counter.

"Quinn." Rachel said turning Quinn around to reveal to her the surprise that Puck had set out.

"Is that for me?" Quinn asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Puck walked out and opened the box for Quinn. "Quinn-"

"Puck you don't even need to ask! Yes!"

OoOOoooOOOOOOOoOOoooOO

The two girls have been planning for weeks. Both so excited they almost forgot it was Christmas. Their wedding date was January 1st. So close, but they wanted to have the both their weddings on the same day and have everyone in the church on December 31st. And if the timing was right have their first kiss as a married couple on January 1st at 12:00. Nearly every weekend they had been dress shopping and haven't come close to deciding on a dress. Quinn's mom came to help the two find a dress but couldn't decide on just one.

"Rachel today I think we should try some wedding thrift shops, they have good dresses and I mean they have only been worn once."

"Yeah that sounds good, but I need a dress that will cover this." Rachel said pointing out her small baby bump. She found out that she was 2 months pregnant and it wasn't showing until now. Her and Finn were both excited, and have been trying to figure out names since they went to the doctor. Rachel wanted a girl, but she knew deep down that she was probably going to have a boy.

"I am sure whatever we find will look good on you Rach." Quinn said. Quinn had been wanting to have kids too, just now isnt the time for her. With Puck always at the hospital and her getting lead rolls in small theater plays she could risk loosing the money.

"Hey Rach." Finn said walking in from training and gently kissing Rachel on the lips.

"hey baby, you ready to go dress shopping?"

"Yeah, like that would really happen!" Finn said laughing.

"Will you keep it down! I am trying to sleep here." Puck said yelling from up stairs.

"Another 12 hour shift?" Finn asked?

"You don't even have to ask." Quinn said.

"I am going to go get ready and then we can go." Rachel said getting up from her chair and walking up the stairs.

"i can't believe that it is actually happening." Finn said taking Rachel's place.

"I know, who knew that we would all be getting married. After all the love triangles in glee, I never expected it." Quinn said flipping through bridal magazines.

"I never expected that I would be a father so soon. I mean I want kids and everything, I just always imagined that it would be after I got married."

"Well things happen." 

"i don't regret it. I am glad that this happened now. It has really put me into place. I am working hard for something that I want." Finn said thinking about where he was before he quit school.

"Okay Quinn, I'm ready." Rachel said walking down the stairs with a pile of magazines and her wedding book of ideas.

"Let's go." Quinn said as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know, a shorter chapter, but I have ideas that should go into the next one to tie it all together. Now something new; I want at least 20 reviews, if not I don't upload the next chapter until I get the 20 reviews, so just tell your friends to read and review! keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Review Reminder

**A/N : JUST A REMINDER THAT I NEED A TOTAL OF 20 REVIEWS BEFORE I UP LOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**KEEP REVIEWING.**


	6. NYC 5

**Discliamer: Same as always! **

**A/N : Thanks for all the great reviews! I wouldnt keep writing if it wasnt for you all! Now before I upload another chapter after this I need 25 reviews total.**

**Thanks!**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two girls returned form shopping early, but with good news. They had both found dresses for their wedding in 1 week. Everything was going smoothly.

"Puck we're home and we have food." Quinn said as she set down pizza on the kitchen counter. The next thing they heard was Puck storming down the stairs.

"Thanks Q." Puck said shoving slices of cheese pizza into his mouth.

"i think I am going to go take a nap." Rachel said walking into the living room to find the tree lit and Finn knocked out on the couch. She decided to join him. She grabbed a blanket and snuggled close to Finn, afraid of waking him. When she settled down she felt a strange pain in her side. She thought it was just the way she was laying and moved, but the pain intensified.

"Finn. Finn wake up baby. This is serious." Rachel said in fear.

"What?" Finn said groggy.

"I need to go to the doctor. Now." Rachel said trying to get up but every time she tried her side hurt even worse.

"What is it?" Finn said instantly waking up.

"I have this bad pain in my side and it wont go away." Rachel said on the verge of tears. "I can't get up. Puck please help me up!" Rachel said almost screaming.

"Okay, Rachel you need to calm down, its not good for the baby." Puck said walking over to help Rachel up.

Quinn rushed to help, but Puck had already picked Rachel up and started for the door. Quinn and Finn followed.

"Go get my bag in our room Finn." Rachel said trying to cope with the pain.

"Just meet us there. I will take care of this." Puck said opening the door and signaling for a cab.

"She will be alright Finn." Quinn said trying to comfort her friend while he just stood there in shock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After two long nights at the hospital they had found out that Rachel was having twins. A boy and a girl. They were excited that the babies were okay, but Rachel was put on bed rest for 2 months and had to see the doctor every other week to make sure nothing was wrong. They had no explanation for why she was in pain, but ran tests on everything they could think of.

"I don't know what we are going to do. We can't just cancel the wedding." Rachel said from the living room.

"When we go to the doctor we can ask him if it is okay if just for that one day you could take a break from hanging around." Finn said trying to comfort Rachel.

"Why don't you call now. I need to know." Rachel said. She had been not feeling the best for a couple of days and with the wedding just days away and Christmas Eve tomorrow she felt like everything was falling apart.

"Okay." Finn said walking out of the living room into the kitchen. He had been trying to make Rachel feel better, but with the constant mood swings, he was holding on by a thread.

"Finn, while your up can you please get me something to drink please."

"Don't worry the mood swings will soon end, once she can be on her feet again it wont be as bad." Puck said handing a bottle of water to Finn.

Finn just shook his head as he dialed the doctors number.

Rachel was tired of sitting around and doing nothing all week. She had gotten the okay from the doctor for the wedding, but no reception. So they made a change and only family members would come back to the condo and hang around with the newly weds. It was Christmas Eve and Finn was out picking up his parents from the airport while Puck and Quinn went to go get take out. It had become a tradition that every Christmas Eve dinner when Finn's parents came they got Chinese take out. Rachel hated how the house looked. Quinn and her always clean, and Quinn had no time because she had taken on Rachel's shifts, Puck was always at the hospital, surprisingly he would clean, and Finn hated to clean so he was completely out of the picture. She decided that she would clean just the kitchen, empty the dish washer, wipe down the counters, nothing serious. She knew that her room was clean because she had cleaned it the day before they went to the hospital. She had spent the last few weeks on the pull out couch with Finn since she wasn't allowed to walk up the stairs, Finn's orders, he didn't want her to fall and not be able to get back up.

Rachel started by emptying the dishwasher and putting everything back where it was supposed to go, and once she got down to grab the cleaning supplies Finn walked in the door.

"Rachel you aren't supposed to be doing anything." Finn said putting down suitcases and trying to stop Rachel from cleaning.

"It is just small stuff and anyways I know your mother doesn't want to come into our home that she and my dads help pay for and it be an utter disaster." Rachel said almost crying.

"Rachel, sweety don't worry about it. I know that right now isn't a good time, that's why I came. Burt and I are willing to get things back in order for all you guys." Carole said comforting Rachel.

"Thanks Carole, but I still don't want you to have to come here on your Christmas vacation to clean."

"Think of it as our gift for you for Christmas." Burt added as he gave Rachel a hug. "looks like your going to have a baby." Bur said jokingly.

"More like two babies!" Rachel said drying up her tears. Her and Finn hadn't told them yet they thought that it would be better to tell them in person since they didn't get a chance to go out to Ohio to see them.

"Oh my gosh!" Carole exclaimed.

"A boy and a girl." Finn said.

"Really? Isn't it to early to tell?"

"they found out that I was farther along than they thought I was. Four months to the date."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Burt asked.

"Well we are having a hard time for girls names." Rachel said.

"But we are going to name our boy Christopher Finnegan. After dad." Finn said.

"Aww, that's sweet." Carole replied.

"I was thinking more like a football players name, but it was Rachel's idea."

"i am sure that you are going to have two beautiful babies." Carole said giving her son a hug.


	7. NYC 6

Disclaimer: sameeeeee...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I need girl names! first and middle, got any ideas? Let me know after you read this chapter!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The wedding day had passed and everything went smoothly. Rachel had felt the best she had in a long time. It seemed that she as getting bigger everyday. She was taken off of bed rest and had started working 2 and 3 hours a day at the register. Quinn was happy because she didn't have to work double shifts. The girls were walking home from the store when Rachel realized that Quinn was awfully quiet.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Quinn said cracking a smile.

"Something is up I know that face."

"nothing is up Rachel you can trust me." Quinn said trying to wipe away the smile on her face.

"Quinn are you pregnant?"

"Rachel, how can you just assume something like that?"

"Because! Your glowing Quinn."

"No I'm not."

"Really?"

"Okay Rachel I am. But don't say anything to Puck yet I want it to be a surprise. I have everything planned out already to tell him."

"What ever you say Quinn." Rachel said, she was happy that Quinn was happy. She had been wanting to have kids, and just recently she had been offered a job at the theater. Rachel had been trying to look around, but she was sure that no one wanted to hire some one 7 months pregnant.

Rachel was as big as big could get. She was almost wobbling as she walked.

"Every time I see you walk I think your going to fall over." Quinn joked.

"Finn drives me crazy about that, every time I get out of the bed, walk, or walk up or down the stairs he stands right behind me to make sure I wont fall."

Sure enough when they got home Finn was waiting at the door just to make sure that Rachel was okay.

"Finn you don't need to watch over me all the time."

"Are you sure Rach? I mean you are pretty big." Finn joked.

"My own husband making fun of me when I am pregnant." Rachel said burying her face in her hands.

"Rach, I didn't mean-"

"Gotcha!" Rachel said laughing.

Rachel walked into the living room where she saw Puck playing video games. All she wanted to do was put her feet up and take a nap in peace. Rachel slowly went to sit down on the couch next to the chair Puck was occupying. As she sat down she let out a deep sigh. She had been on her feet the longest she had in a long time and she was sure that her feet looked like balloons.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled.

"What Finn? I just want to take a nap without being bothered."

"Rach, your feet."

"I know Finn I am 7 months pregnant and my feet are going to look bad."

"Rachel Finn is right your feet do look awfully big." Puck said taking a break from playing MW3.

"Well what should I do Noah Puckerman?" Rachel said sounding agitated. Rachel thought that everyone was trying to point out every little flaw and worry about every little thing. "All I want to do is take a nap, and it looks like I am going to have to go upstairs, which is a big pain is the ass." Rachel said getting up.

"Rachel we don't mean to bother you, we are just concerned." Puck said.

"Well it seems like all everyone is concerned about is everything but themselves. I am fine, if I wasn't I would tell you."

Finn just watched as Rachel walked up the stairs. He felt bad, but he knew she was tired and needed to be left alone.

**Read and Review! Please give me some ideas for girls names! Thanks.**


End file.
